A World Made For Men
by Iphigenia0Ioanna
Summary: Some know exactly what world they live in. And others learn harder. FemSasuke.


**Tags: Naruto/Sasuke, Madara/Hashirama, Kakashi/Iruka, Chouji/Shikamaru, Shino/Kiba, Lee/Neji, Kisame/Itachi, Tobirama/Izuna, Female Sasuke, Female Hashirama, Female Izuna, Female Iruka, Female Neji, Female Shikamaru, Female Izuna, Female Itachi, Female Gaara, Brief Mentions of Incest, Teenage Pregnancy, Slow Build.**

Chapter 1: **Sasuke Uchiha: Birth of an Heir**

Her mothers cries filled the room. Her father wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He was silent, and he tried, tried hard, but tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

Instead of feeling the joy a mother should while holding her baby for the first time, Uchiha Mikoto was overcome with a the sense of despair.

She had given birth, to a girl, **again**.

They warned her, Fugaku, his parents, the elders, they all had warned her. Warning that if she failed once again, if she fails to bare a son, then not only will Fugaku go on to marry someone else, someone who could give him a son, she, with her daughters, would be executed.

Fugaku would be arriving soon with his family any moment. Her mind swirled, her body fell numb, deaths cool, thin, fingers traveled from her torso, slowly up to her neck, where they tightened. She gasped, almost screamed, she wrapped her fingers around her neck, there was nothing there, yet she couldn't seem to catch her breath. Her mother and father came to her side, trying to calm her.

She couldn't to get a grip, all she could think was the end, end of her life, and the end of children's lives. She had never felt more like a failure, she failed her children, she lead them to their graves.

She cursed the clan, cursed her husbands very name, for taking away the happiness she should be able to feel on this day.

But, that's when something snapped within her.

She forcefully pulled herself back, shaking her head to get out the damning thoughts, she can't sit and panic when her children's lives are at stake. She would not allow this to be the end, for her or her daughters. She'll do whatever it takes to protect them. Looking at her father and mother, she told them that she had a plan, but she needs their help for it be pulled off successfully. Her parents exchanged looks at one another before nodding and coming closer to their to hear what she had to say.

She proposed her scheme to them, and with time ticking down to the last second, they all went into action quickly.

Her father and mother hurried out of the room, her mother ran to the front of the hospital to be there to greet Fugaku and his parents, and to cause a distraction for a few moments while her father tried to find a doctor.

Her father found the nearest doctor, got down on his knees to where he was practically kissing their feet, begging them to please save his daughters life, begging them to lie about his granddaughters gender. He cried that this was the only way to save their lives, throwing out any price.

This wasn't the first time the doctor had come across a similar scenario; the father and mother from a clan that had a daughter, or the mother of the child, or the grandparents, he's seen it all, begging at his feet to say the female child had died. This was the first time he had been asked to fake the child's gender, he found that interesting, yet stupid.

All doctors in the maternity ward have or will be in the same situation that he is currently in, and in the end, they do the same.

They go through with it.

The man thanked him, thanked him from the bottom of his heart, but he didn't have time to show his gratitude to the full extent, he had to get back to his daughter. They both rushed back to the room to get everything ready.

Fugaku had arrived with both his parents a little later than expected, her mother thanked the heavens for that, knowing it was just enough time for the other part of the plan to be complete. She greeted them politely, chatting for a minute before they insisted they wanted to see the baby. She walked them to the room very slowly, giving more time if needed for any loose ends to be tied.

When they reached the door, she swallowed down her bone dry throat, hoping none of them noticed her sweaty palms as she reached for the knob with her shaky hand. She prayed to every God she knew, as she creaked open the door steadily, her heart beating as it never had before.

Inside she saw her daughter holding a baby, wrapped up in a blue blanket, her husband standing besides the doctor with a smile on his face. Relief washed over her as the doctor congratulated all them on their baby boy.

Fugaku held his child, feeling the pride and joy of finally being blessed with a son. He named him Naming him Sasuke. He pulled his wife close, kissing her lovingly on the forehead, the most love she has felt from him these past months. Tears run down her own cheeks, happy that her plan had worked, and that her babies were going to be safe.

Her parents held each other close, relived that their daughter was going to be okay. Though, that joy seemed to be tainted when they doctor leaned in, whispering in his ear "I'll be waiting to discuss a price.", before walking out of the room. His stomach sank, and as he looked at his grandson, he no longer felt what he did.

* * *

Life did not get easier.

Mikoto would be from then on burdened by her lie. Each day her secret could be discovered, each day living with death looming in the corners of her eyes. Death was waiting, waiting for her to slip, waiting for something to go wrong, waiting for someone to find out.

She had to set up strict rules that Sasuke had to follow, so that he would never find out the truth, and neither will anyone else. When Sasuke was younger, she refused for anyone other than her mother and father to ever change Sasuke, never Fugaku's mother, never Fugaku's father. Whenever Sasuke's diaper was dirty, her godmother or godfather would offer to change them, and she never allowed them. They would ask to watch Sasuke, but she would always say no. Every night, she would cry softly as her husband slept, it was the only way to release what she felt inside. She heard what her clan members would say, she knew that they believed her to be an obsessive and crazy women, pushing her child's grandparents away. She never wanted this to happen, she never wanted to become this, a frantic women who couldn't hold her own weight.

It was like she didn't even know herself anymore.

But she knows, she knows, that if her godparents found out, that was it, her children were dead.

Despite her odd behavior, no one ever tried to investigate. Not the elders, not her godparents, they all only whispered behind her back. Fugaku never realized her behavior, he was too blinded by the fact he was gifted with a son to care.

She could take it. She could take her sons ignorance, she could handle the gossip. She could handle being a stranger in her own clan. She knew what she did was for her children, and she would live with death stalking her, live with people speaking ill of her, over and over again. She'd do it for eternity, she'd do it for her children.

Even if she knew that, even if she knew, when she would look at Sasuke, and he would smile back, her heart would feel sick. She knew what she was doing horribly wrong, making her child into something they weren't. Each day, she watched him live a lie, a lie she created. She'd lay awake in bed, starring at the ceiling, wondering if this was truly better than death.

She felt like fessing up, she no longer feared death, she hated seeing her child this way. She did what she did to protect them, yet she was hurting one of them.

For once, she felt as if she had made the wrong choice.

Again, she felt like a failure to her children.

And for once in her life, she didn't know what to do.

She had no plan.

Nothing, no one, could help her.

She cursed the man that she shared a bed with, she scorned her clan. They took her child's life away, forcing her to feed endless lies to her child, making her bend and twist her child into something they weren't.

And, in the end, that is what happened. She made her child become someone they weren't, someone they could never be.

She'll watch, she'll weep in the heavens above, watching the storm she created, turn into a disaster.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **Thank you all so much for getting this far!**

 **I know you probably have a million questions but stick around!**


End file.
